I Want You
by J3ff3llA
Summary: It has been 2 years in the PastaHouse for BEN and Jeff the Killer, who form a close friendship. But Jeff is starting to think that "friends" isn't the only feelings that BEN has towards him. Maybe Jeff has more feelings than friends towards the ghost too? Will Jeff accept his feelings for his best friend, or will he ignore the obvious and go on in life alone?
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years in the Creepypasta House for two teens. One was 19 and was known for his numerous killings. His black, frizzy hair laying lazily on his shoulders. His never-ending smile twitching in boredom. The other was 18 and very pale, almost _ghostly_ pale. He wore a big beanie hat that reached passed his shoulders. The two sat on the couch watching the news of previous kills since they had already completed their assignments for the day. "Hey Ben, pass the remote would ya?" Jeff asked, holding his hand out for Ben to give it to him. "What's the magic word Jeffy?" Ben asked playfully, trying Jeff's patience. "Ben, I'm not in the mood. Just hand over the damn remote before I slice your hand off." Jeff spat, clearly irritated at Ben's childish behavior. 'I swear, sometimes he acts like a fucking five year old.' Jeff thought to himself. "Aw you're no fun!" Ben teased, sticking his tongue out. Jeff was pretty much used to this behavior from the ghost, also his best friend. There were times when Jeff thought that best friends wasn't all that Ben wanted to be. He had heard some whispering from the other proxies about Ben's feelings toward the killer. Sometimes Jeff noticed, and sometimes he didn't care. How could he worry about it though? What with his assignments, and then the fact that he wasn't gay. He did have to admit though, Ben was attractive. The way he could seem so calm and cool even in a bad situation, how his bangs blew in the wind, the way his skin looked so smooth. Wait a second, what was he thinking? He only liked Ben as a friend or...did he?


	2. Chapter 2

It was only 12:30 and all of the proxies were out hunting with Slenderman. They invited Ben and Jeff, but they decided to pass. Ben kept fidgeting because he was bored of the shows that were on. He glanced over at Jeff who looked as though he was going to die from boredom. Suddenly, a thought came into his head and he grinned devilishly. "Hey Jeffy, wanna watch a movie?" He asked as a movie came to his head. "Sure, there's nothing better on. And don't call me Jeffy or I'll cut your tongue off." Jeff said bitterly. 'He's so cute when he's angry.' Ben thought in his head. He got up from the couch, into Eyeless Jack's room, and picked a movie from his secret stash. He came back into the room and crouched down to put the movie in, swaying his hips a little in the process to see what Jeff would do. He turned around once the movie was in and caught Jeff staring. There was a pink tint on Jeff's face after he blinked to snap himself out from staring. Ben sat next to Jeff, rather too close for his liking. He decided to dismiss it and watched the screen. Before the movie came on, there was some print on the screen that said: "This movie is intended for a mature audience. Viewer disgression is advised." Jeff stared at the TV in confusion and the movie started. Scenes of middle-aged guys having sex and posing naked flashed on the screen. "What the fuck is this?!" Jeff shouted as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Ben just smirked and kept watching. "Ben, why the fuck are we watching this?!" Jeff asked as he tried to not look at the screen. "Just trying to ease you up and get you in the mood Jeffy." Ben said seductively as he turned to look at Jeff. "In the mood for what?! This is so fucked up Ben!" Jeff shouted, trying not to focus on the moans coming from the TV. "You're so sexy when you're angry and flustered, ya know that?" Ben said smirking. He looked at Jeff once more and noticed he was shifting a lot. Then he saw why Jeff was shifting so much, a bump had formed in his pants. "I see it's working. You're turned on right?" Ben whispered in Jeff's ear, making the killer shiver. 'What the hell? How am I getting hard from this? Its not normal!' **'But it looks so right. Deep down, you really wanna try that don't you?' **Jeff's self-conscience argued back at him. He snapped out of his thoughts when Ben started talking to him again. "Jeff, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while. Ever since I met you, I fell in love with you and have wanted you for so long. Wanted to touch you and give you pleasure, to hear every moan and groan you have." Ben said as he started to strip himself of his clothes. Jeff sat there in shock, not knowing what to say as a huge blush hit his cheeks. As Ben finished stripping leaving nothing but boxers on, Jeff absent-mindedly reached down to his hard on and started rubbing it through the cloth. Ben watched Jeff and smirked. 'God that is so sexy.' Ben shifted closer to Jeff and rubbed his hard-on slowly. "Poor Jeffy. Need some help?" Ben whispered seductively in Jeff's ear, making the killer moan out quietly. "You don't have to hold your voice back. No one is home." He started to unzip Jeff's jeans when he stopped from a hand grabbing his wrist. "B-ben, I can't do t-this." Jeff said through moans. "Sshh, I'll go slow. Just relax, I'm going to make you feel good." Ben said softly while he stripped away Jeff's clothes and started rubbing his errection. "Aaaahh BEN!" Ben smirked and licked up Jeff's hard cock slowly, making him moan louder and louder. "What was that my sexy Jeffy?" He took two fingers and brought them to Jeff's mouth, having him suck on them until they were wet enough. He brought his fingers to Jeff's entrance and started sliding them in and out slowly and gently. "P-please Ben!" Jeff shouted as he used his other hand to rub his nipple. "Please what?" Ben asked quietly. "F-faster, harder! Please!" Jeff begged the ghost. Ben smirked and drove his fingers in and out even faster and harder, hitting his sweet spot everytime. He started to scissor deep inside Jeff, stretching him to get him ready. "I think that's good enough. Are you ready Jeff?" Ben asked huskily in his ear. "Yes, fuck me Ben!" Jeff shouted out into the quiet house.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying on Jeff's bed in their room, lights off and completely naked was Ben and Jeff. Ben had taken the time to completely stretch Jeff out to get him ready for what was about to come next. Jeff was shivering from the cold and from how nervous he was that he was actually going to do this with his best friend. Then he started thinking: **'why am I even nervous at all? This is Ben, my best friend. He's caring and gentle. I trust him, I want this and so does he.' **Jeff snapped out of his thoughts as heheard Ben speak. "Jeff, I'm going on now. I'll try to be gentle." Ben said softly as he lined himself up at Jeff's entrance and pushed in. Jeff nodded and grunted as Ben pushed himself inside of him, making sure not to go too fast. As soon as him and Jeff adjusted to the feeling, he started thrusting in and out slowly finding a good rhythm. Ben soon knew that he could go faster and harder when Jeff started moaning out in pleasure. Their brains were turning to mush as both felt their climax coming soon. "Ben, I'm going to-" Jeff warned and Ben nodded. "Yeah, hang on im' getting there." Ben grabbed what was left of Jeff's cock and started moving his hand up and down slowly, making the killer moan loudly and shiver more. "Aaah fuck Ben!" Jeff cried out and finally came inside the ghost. Seconds after, Ben came inside of Jeff panting harshly. Ben pulled carefully out of Jeff and cuddled the killer until he noticed that Jeff had fallen asleep. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I love you Jeffy" He said falling asleep. Jeff pulled Ben closer and fell asleep, happy for once in his life to know he was truly loved.


End file.
